My Personal Stalker Travis Stoll
by DEDEBUG9
Summary: Katie's move was supposed to be a great thing, that was until her worst nightmare showed up... Yup you guessed it, Travis Stoll! TRATIE! Just read it! You know you wanna!
1. My poor father falls down the stairs

**Hey Peeps! I've been planning on doing a Tratie story now for like months but I never had any time (please note that I'm working on about 7 other stories already on the site) **

**Please enjoy… My Personal Stalker Travis Stoll 8)**

Katie's POV

"Katie!" My dad yelled from downstairs. I heard a loud boom and figured I should go check it out. Sure enough my dad was at the bottom of the steps with boxes all over him.

"Dad what happened?" I asked trying not to laugh at the hilarious scene below.

"Well as you can see, I was walking ever so elegantly up the stairs holding my lazy daughter's boxes of junk to bring to her room. One little foot slipped and I fell stupidly on my rump." He said sarcastically. I guess I had inherited my sarcastic sense of humor from him.

"Sorry dad…" I let the rest of the comment sink in, "Hey! I'm not lazy!" I shouted as I ran down the steps.

He laughed. I reached out my hand for him. He didn't really look much like me. I looked like my mother, Demeter. The only thing I had from my father was his smile. I didn't smile much, he always said it was a waste of a face. You know parents and their weird sayings to try and encourage their children's self esteem.

"Well my little green thumb, how about helping me with your boxes of junk? That'll prove your not lazy." I cringed at his nickname for me. Again with parents and their weird sayings, or in this case nicknames.

"Sure thing." I said lifting up the box over his stomach. Together we walked up the stairs laughing about the fall. It was the first time I had laughed since the move.

About 2 weeks ago my dad told me we were moving to West Virginia. Not the coolest place. We used to live in New York City, which was closer to Camp Half-Blood. My dad said, "oh Honey It'll be a great experience" and tons of other mush parents say to soften the blow. "Or you'll mom will be happy I'm letting you experience good o'l farm country."

You would probably think starting all over at a new school would be bad, but I've been kicked out of them a couple times in my life so it wasn't that bad. I don't know why but I was unusually nervous for it. It felt like a premonition that something bad was going to happen. I shook it off though.

Me and my dad unpacked pretty much every box till our house looked like a model of our old one. My room was decorated with various plants. One good thing about the house was it had…a greenhouse in the backyard! That was a plus for a daughter of Demeter like me.

~0~

Finally after about 2 hours setting up the greenhouse my dad made me go to bed. I slept (surprisingly) a dreamless night. Demigods always got dreams. And mostly, they weren't good ones.

I woke up fresh and ready for the new day. I ate my cereal (duh I couldn't live without it) and drank my milk. My dad on the other hand was nervously twitching. I knew he was scared for his new job. He was a landscaper at this big hotel. If he didn't make the gardens perfect he'd most likely get well…fired. I knew he would do fine, after all he'd caught the attention of my godly mother Demeter.

"Katie I know you're nervous but we'll get through this." He said dabbing his forehead with a white rag.

"Yes dad, _you'll _get through this. Honestly I'm fine." I said reassuringly.

Only I didn't know I'd get a visit from my worst nightmare.

**So yeah…I know it was boring… Don't worry though the ever so great Travis Stoll will show up! And he'll probably have a Lyrica Pen with him! 8)**

**~*LOLA*~**

**Edited 7/8/13**


	2. I miss my bus!

**Hey Everyone! So this got a lot of positive reviews! Awesome! I luuuv you guys for reviewing!**

I stood by the bus stop waiting for the bus to come. 3 minutes no bus… Ok I like things to be on time. 5 more minutes….where is the stinkin bus! Ok non bus no school, late for school, tardy, tardy, ahhhhhh!

Calm yourself. I told myself mentally. Everythings gonna be alright. Travis and Connor Stoll (The worst boys on planet Earth!) Told me when ever you're feeling unhappy think, the magestic, the one and only….Bob Marley. (Those were their words not mine. Just making that clear)

I decided to walk to scholl then explain my dilema to whoever was in charge.

"Ahhhh!' I screamed when a boy with brown curly hair jumped out of the tree.

"Hi!'" Connor Stoll said smiling.

"What the! Connor how did you get here!" I yelled, looking around to see if Travis was there…Ok I wasn't looking as in like Heeey Travis you're sooo cute. No, no, no. Ok maybe I was…a little bit.

"Um Travis told my mom to move here." He said shrugging.

"Aren't you guys year round campers. As in you don't go to school you're not getting a proper education and-"

"Woah Katie slow down, don't hate on us." He said smiling.

Then out of the bushes came Travis, and my day was about to get even worse, involving things like…Skipping school, hitting your principal in the head with a hot dog…Yeah things like that.

**Sorry it was soooo short! I have a school project I need to get done and might not get to update for A WHOLE WEEK! I know sad…**

**Please review!**

**Check out my other stories…there lonely 8(**

**~*LOLA*~**


	3. Travis does a pee pee dance

**Hey Peeps! I decided today I would update so…hi again…plz enjoy chapter 3**

"Um Katie…we have something to tell you." Connor said shyly, which is totally not like them.

"What'd do now?" I asked scared of what they might've done.

"We expected you'd find out by now, Oh dear gods help us, we are just poor innocent souls about to get maimed by a very sweet, helpful, amazing,-"

"Just get to the point." I said cutting Travis off, though I was kind of pleased that he said those things.

"I don't think we should Travis."

"We have to Connor, otherwise it will eat us alive."

"Nah my conscious doesn't have the special feature of regret."

"TELL ME NOW! AND WHEN YOU"RE DONE WE ARE GOING TO MY SCHOOL!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Alright we mowed the grass on the roof of your cabin." Travis said quietly.

"It needed a trim." Connor said shrugging.

"WHAT!" I yelled. I honestly couldn't think of anything else to say, I was speechless. "Did you just trim it or get rid of all the grass?" I said trying to stay calm.

"All the grass." Connor said so quietly I almost couldn't hear them. I grabbed Connor and Travis by their ears and pulled hard.

"Have you been working out?" Travis asked sarcastically.

I just pulled harder after that remark.

"Katie, Katie, take a chill pill." Connor said. The his face lit up. "I know what we should do! Let's go raid Disney World! That'll definetly take your mind off the roof incident."

"No Connor, she's not our level yet. We need to do something in the minor leagues…like skipping school!" travis suggested.

"No way Jose! I have a perfect attendance and I'm not going to ruin it today." I said sort of lying.

"Yeah right." Connor said.

"Fine for this year I do!"

"You have a tardy." They both said at once.

"Fine." I agreed. What's life with out a little adventure right?

"That was so freakin awesome!" connor yelled whil we were at the mall. They had rode on a merry go round. Yup so exciting. This was about the right time when I would use my get a life phrase.

"You guys this still doesn't feel right." I said nervously.

"Katie, you are with the expirtees of mischief. We've done worse then skipping school." Travis said.

"And we're devilishly hot." Connor added, and winked at me. Which led a punch in the stomach from Travis.

"HOTDOGS!" Travis yelled loudly. I hit him in the arm. That's when I saw my new principal Mr. Beugal sitting in the food court eating a hot dog.

"I'm leaving." I said sourly not wanting to get caught.

"Just let me buy you a hot dog!" Travis said doing basically a pee pee dance I had to laugh at.

"Fine." I said angrily.

Mr. Beugal looked my way and I pushed Connor down under the table with me. He sighed.

"So close but yet so far away." I punched him in the stomach. "Oww what was that for?" He asked.

"Being Connor." Was my witty reply.

"That's my principal." I told him and pointed at him.

"Pointing's rude." TravisSaid sartcaslly, which led to another punch from me, "Looks like he's got a hair piece. New goal Travis, knock mister fake hair's fake hair off his head with a hot dog.' Connor dsaid smiling in my direction.

"Nope. I'm not going to let that happen." I said standing between them.

"Oh I get it! You want to throw the hotdog." Travis said like he just found the answer to a difficult math problem.

Katie if you do this we'll make it up to you I swear." Connor said to me. The offer did sound pretty good. And of course Like an idiot I said yes.

"Just aim straight ahead." Connor said trying to grab me and show me how it was done.

"Lay off pork chop!" I yelled to him. Travis looked like he wanted to throw some hot tongs from the fast food restaurant King's wok at his brother.

Connor backed off. I aimed one shot I thought to myself.

**Will Katie make it? How'd you like it? Please tell me!**

**I LUUUUV U GUYS!**

**BTW- here is an awesome book series to read…Dark Secrets By Elizabeth Chandler! I'm reading the first one (Legacy Of Lies) Right now and it is amazing!**

**BTW AGAIN- If you don't review I'll have my little pet unicorn named Alfred come and hurt you, HE"S GREEN! He stalks my friends for me 8)**

**~*LOLA*~**


	4. The ghost of my future takes a visit

**Hey! Ready for another chappie?**

**Sorry I havent updated in a while… I have been so busy with a school project on Botswana. Yes we got to pick our countries.**

**I have also had a couple sleepovers and my doggie had surgery AND I have a gymnastics meet AND I have a lot of homework AND it was easter AND its my spring break and it has been horribly boring except for sleepovers!**

**My Advice Of Today**

**Never explore old trailers especially if you are super curious like me (trust me people I did once and saw some things no child wants to see! I'm still scarred for life!)**

**If you want to know what I saw ask me**

I watched it whiz past his a couple people. I must've had pretty good aim cause I hit him right in the head. It knocked his wig rightzies offzies.

Travis and Connor both came and gave me a high five. It felt pretty awesome until Mr. Beugal came running faster then any old guy with a hip problem I have ever seen in my life. Luckily he dint know who we were.

"Run!" Connor yelled.

"really? I thought we were just supposed to stand here like idiots and let that freaky principal kill us." I said sarcastically.

"Maybe he would shred our eyeballs and feed him to Princes?" Travis asked stupidly.

Princess was there little dog. She looks so sweet and innocent till you try to pet her. Then she's your worst nightmare 10 times worse.

We ran into a big Boston Store. It was big so we figured we could hide in there.

We ran through the perfume section and into some clothing. We hid under a rack.

"Get closer to me." Travis ordered me. I felt uncomfortable so I didn't. A mean looking middle aged woman came towards us.

"What are you kids doing?" The lady asked firmly.

"Hiding from our mommy." Connor said with fake tears on his face. Gods, he was a pretty good actor. I probably would've believed him.

"I know your type. You kids are ditching school." She said. I noticed a permanent frown on her face. Travis had always said I would get one if I didn't lighten up. Looking at it made me feel strange. As if that was my future.

"Were not." Connor whined.

"Don't make me call the police and tell them you're out of school!" The lady yelled at us.

Travis whispered run in my ear. I did as I was told. Great now we were running from 2 psychos.

We left the Boston Store with none of them on our trail.

"Where to now?" I asked them still feeling uneasy about the permanent frown lady. I don't know why it was getting to me so much. It was as if that was me. Holy Hermes she even looked like me! She had black hair like mine. Stern brown eyes. Was it like a warning sign?

"Katie you look pale." Travis said in a soothing voice.

"I'm fine, just hungry." I said lying. Lying to their faces made me feel more awful.

They led me to McDonalds.

"Let me guess you're going to steal a burger for me?" I said trying to get them to smile.

"Nah Connor snatched a 10 dollor bill off some guy's table." He said like they did that everyday. It wouldn't surprise me if they actually did.

We ate our cheeseburgers and fries in silence which wasn't like them.

Still in silence (odd) we left the food court for a second time.

"I know what you need Katester." Connor said with a look that looked like he came up with a cure for cancer.

"What?" I asked scared to see what there freaky minds cam up with.

**How is it? More mall madness in the next chappie.**

**Any ideas on what should happen?**

**Read my other stories!**

**Play twister with your dog**

**An apple a day keeps your friend with an allergy to apples away**

**Please Review! 8)**

**~*LOLA*~**


	5. I lie to my dad, i'm such a bad kid!

**Heya muchachos! I have a school dance tonight! D-R-A-M-A! Hehe**

**My advice for today-**

**Never open printers when you here a strange noise inside of it**

**(It is another thing that has scarred me!)**

**And another is**

**An apple a day keeps your friend who is allergic to apples away 8)**

"Let's go wild!" Yelled Travis.

"No no, no. Let's not." I said putting my foot down.

"Would you rather raid Disney World princess?" Connor asked slyly.

"No I would not." I said truthfully and realized there was no way to escape them, so why not go with them.

"That was so freakin awesome!" Travis yelled from behind me. I started to laugh hysterically. I would never admit to them, but I did have a pretty good time.

"Group hug!" Connor yelled stupidly, and we all joined in laughing our butts off for no absolute reason. It was awesome.

They walked me home at about 5, I knew I was going to have a tough time explaining this to my dad, I had pizza sauce in my hair, and I looked like homeless girl. I knocked on the door, The Stoll brothers at my side.

"Yes?" My dad asked answering the door. I held my breath.

"Hi dad." I said smiling a cheesy grin.

"What happened to you? And why didn't you come home from school?" He asked. Wait he didn't know that I had skipped school. Could I have lied? I guess some Stoll power was still on me.

"After school I went to the mall with friends." I lied. Hopefully he didn't catch on.

"I'm assuming these are your friends?" He asked pointing to the 2 of them.

"Yes." I said slowly.

"I'm disappointed in you Katie." He said and led me into the house.

**Sorry if it was super short, I didn't want to start the next thing in this chapter 8)**

**Please Review**

**Take my advice**

**~*KUMQUAT*~**


	6. Strange things happen when bowling

**Hi! Sorry I havent been updating as much! Its been about… a week I think. I will try to update sooner, sound good?**

**My Advice- If you start calling someone the man with the yellow glasses, and they get very mad, just stop and do not continue on with the joke or you might just be one limb short.**

My dad led me into the living room, I held my breath waiting for him to go all ape on me. But he didn't.

"I send you to a new school and you go and skip out on it." He said shaking his head. "I thought I raised you right Katie."

"You did! I just… I don't know dad, but I'm sorry, isn't that enough?" I protested.

"No."

"So what's the punishment." I mumbled.

"2 weeks without Connor and Travis Stoll." He said sternly.

"Ok." I said. I really didn't care about not seeing them. Something bad always happened whenever we buddied up.

I walked straight to my room with a lump in my throat. How did I disobey my dad?

"Hey Katie!" Travis Stoll walked up to me with a big garbage bag.

"We finally raided Disney!" Connor exclaimed. I laughed then leaned close enough so my face was touching Travis's. it started into a kiss. A great one.

My head shot straight up. It was a dream I wasn't really kissing Travis, right? I waas so shaken up from the thought of that. I played some music and finally drifted to sleep. But this time they leaned towards Connor.

I woke up looking homeless. I ate up my cereal still thinking about my dreams. That was only the first night I would dream about the Stoll brothers.

I sat leaning back against the wall of the bowling alley. My friend Emma was having a big party here. I was never one for bowling, I just needed to get out of the house.

My eyes popped like fireworks when I saw them. They were taking some of the shoes and heading over here. I pretended not to notice them. But I couldn't resist. I turned around to find they weren't there anymore.

"Boo!" Connor yelled coming up behind me.

"Hi." I said looking around for Travis.

"Looking for my brother? Yeah, he's no fun anymore. He's got himself a girlfriend."

"A girlfriend?" I said feeling a bit shocked. Sure enough Travis was sitting right next to a girl with long brown hair and very white teeth. But she had braces on.

"Yup. Sami is her name." He said with a frown on his face. He clearly wasn't pleased. And neither was I. They leaned in for a long kiss. I felt my stomach do flip flops. I instantly hated her. Not cause she looked mean, she didn't, but she was dating Travis. My Travis.

**Oh no! Travis has a new girlfriend! So what will happen between Katie and Connor? **

**Ok so my goal is 50 reviews. Once I get 50 I will do a little awards thing. Sound good? Welll please review so we can get 50!**

**Thanks for reading**

**REVIEW!**

**~*KUMQUAT*~**


	7. Coke can make ideas happen

**I'm extremely sorry I haven't updated in a long time! I have been really busy and then I couldn't go on the computer for a week for a punishment and then my computer got 750 viruses (not a joke) just got the internet up today 8)**

I clenched my fists, anger in my stomach. I felt like ripping Sami's head off.

"Are you ok?" Connor asked with slight sympathy in his voice. I was taken back into reality when an amazing idea hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Yes, I'm fine more then fine, extremely fine!"

Connor stared into my eyes. "Sure you're fine? You're not looking fine."

"Why would I lie about being fine to you?"

"I don't know you just didn't look fine?"

"Well I am fine!"

"Maybe you're a little less then fine."

"Why would I be less then fine?"

"Because, you look less then fine!"

It was so fun I had to keep it up.

I held back a laugh. Our stupidity was really getting to me.

"Well I'm not less then fine for the millionith time!" I screamed so loud I think everyone in the entire bowling alley could here me.

Sami and Travis stopped kissing and a spotlight formed by me and Connor. And a strange announcer's voice came on.

"You two are the lucky couple of tonight!" He yelled.

"We're not a couple!" I said. I could feel my face getting red.

"Well to bad because you are still the lucky couple! You two get a free drink with two straws for you to share and the spotlight will follow you until you finish it." He announced.

"I thought I was going to be worse." I mumbled to Connor. He nodded trying not to make eye contact with me.

A young worker came in with a tray. He placed it on the table we were sitting at. Oh jeez. Travis watched his brother like a hawk while Sami kept trying to win back his attention. I couldn't help but smile at that.

"You're smiling about this?" Connor asked me looking surprised, but I thought I could see a twinge of happiness in his face.

"Just thought of something funny." I said lying. He just nodded or maybe shook his head, but seemed a little disappointed.

"Well let's get this over with, it shouldn't be too bad, someone drinks the first half and the other drinks the rest." I said.

"Sounds good, you can take the first half, you know ladies first." He said. Now it was his turn at being bright red. I smiled at him to make him feel better. Eww hold it one moment right there, Connor Stoll wanted to drink something after I did? Aren't I his least favorite person or something like that…

I drank it down to halfway point Connor drank the rest. Travis still watching me I fought back the resist to look back at him.

"Wanna actually bowl now?" Connor asked me. I smiled, "Sure." I replied.

**How is it? And sorry again for not updating sooner**

**Luv ya!**

**Oh and plzie plzie review! 8)**

**~*KUMQUAT*~**


	8. Fake Dating

**Hey! I'm really happy today! I don't know why?... but anyway just 10 more reviews and then I get 50! That would be really awesome! And when I get 50… I will allow people to submit characters! So please let's get to 50!**

**I also have an important question!**

**Ok, this is going to sound lame but I am running out of ideas for signatures on my phone! Currently mine is **

**FoReVeR sUnShInE or sometimes I do S M I L E or then I do**

**ToTally TwisTed 3 I'm nOt CoMpLiCaTeD or PUDDING IS LIFE! But I get bored of those (I also do pretty random things like volcanic walrus e.t.c. but I need help!) **

**Now finally on with the story PLEASE SUBMIT SIGNATURE IDEAS!**

I followed Connor to the lanes. I was aware of Travis's eyes on me. I decided to pick a very light ball. Connor tried to show off by using a 50. Yeah… Let's put it this way; it didn't work. I was majorly sucking. I only got like 6 pins every turn.

"Want some help?" Connor asked. I could feel myself blushing.

"Um no thanks." I replied coolly trying not to make eye contact. But he grabbed my arms anyway.

"I said no Connor." I said trying to pull away. But he kept tugging. I was about to scream my head off when Travis came and grabbed my other arm.

"She said no Connor; you don't have to be so pigheaded." Travis told his brother who was now blushing.

Sami strutted down towards us. She was dressed somewhat casually in a gray and white striped tank top with a black jacket and black leggings. She also had gray boots. Her hair was obviously straightened and in a pony tail and her bangs kept falling from behind her ear. I felt dumb standing next to her. I was only in a plain green t-shirt that said save the wild life and faded blue jeans.

Stop it Katie. I told myself.

"Gosh Travis!" Connor said punching Travis' arm.

"You stop." Travis said fighting back. His face was now red, not from embarrassment like Connor and mine but from anger.

Travis kicked Connor and Connor punched. Great, a fight at a bowling alley. I tried my best to get in-between them. But it was no use they kept it up. Sami just stood there swaying to the music.

"Grab Travis!" I yelled to her. I was holding back Connor who was fighting like a puma.

Finally Big Al had to come and clear things up. Just in case you're wondering. Big Al owns the place. The Alley is Called Big Al's.

"Get out!" Big Al yelled to the Stoll Brothers. They stopped. Probably intimidated by Big Al. He's big and buff and has tattoos everywhere. A rumor was that he had beaten up his dad, Big Joe. Who owned the place when I was a kid. Let's put it this way, Big Joe made Big Al look like a Barbie Doll.

Well so much for bowling. We all got kicked out.

"Is Connor your boyfriend?" Sami asked me right before we were going to leave.

I was taken back, "Oh no of course not." I said stunned.

"Oh that's too bad; I was thinking maybe we could double date or something. You too would make such a cute couple." She said emphasizing the such.

I decided to pretend not to here and walk away as if I needed a ear wax cleaning. Sami just glared at me.

"You know, it would be nice if you replied to me." She said coolly. I pretended not to hear again.

"You'll wish you never did this Katie Gardner!' She told me. Ooh what's she going to do to me? I honestly didn't care, she was majorly overreacting.

I walked closer to Connor.

"Nice night." He said looking up. Oh gods, cut the crap. This was ridiculous.

"Connor, it's ok if you have a crush on me. But I don't have feelings for you." I said trying not to hurt his feelings.

"I know, you like Travis, I was just hoping that if he's dating Sami that-"

"It's ok." I said cutting him off, "But I don't like Travis, I mean at least I didn't, but now that he's dating Sami I'm starting to feel different."

'I understand." He replied. He seemed hurt, I decided to make it up to him.

"So I was wondering if maybe you wanted to fake date." I said quickly feeling extremely awkward of just admitting my crush on Travis to a guy who I used to hate but now I'm starting to feel closer to.

"You want to fake date?" He asked. His eyebrows were all scrunched up and I had to admit it was kind of cute, only because Travis looks the same. Ugh Katie, you do not like Travis! Who am I kidding, I've been dreaming about him and- shut up, shut up, shut up.

"Yeah, like date just to make Travis jealous." I said.

"That sounds cool, I mean only because there is this girl I kind of like and it might make her jealous." He said turning as red as a rose.

I smiled, "We are now officially fake dating." I said smiling still. This was awkward.

'There coming! What do we do?" Connor asked. I didn't want to get a mushy, cause we weren't really dating.

We didn't even have to communicate. We both hugged each other. His body was warm, and soft. His arms were strong and tough. Seriously Katie? You're killing yourself.

"You took my advice?" Sami asked me. Her eyes showed no make up. Why am I being so observant I don't even like Travis! Ok maybe a little.

I nodded not wanting to get into a conversation with her.

"What advice?" Travis asked looking concerned. I stood still looking at my feet, I let Sami explain.

"I told her they would look cute dating." She said looking proud as if she had set up Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie. The 3 started talking. I just stood there quietly.

"We'll be leaving now.' Sami said. It seemed as if she was the director of their relationship. As they walked away I realized it was just me and Connor left in the parking lot at 10 pm. My dad was probably freaking out.

"My dad's probably worrying." I said.

"Yeah, but he left for a convention tonight, and you're supposed to stay with Angela." He said reminding me. I forgot about Angela. Right on cue it seemed I spotted Angela sitting on the curb texting.

"I better run." I told him, but he grabbed my hand. "Not without goodbye" He said smiling.

"We're not actually dating." I said sternly and walked away. Ok maybe that was a little cold.

"Hey Angela!" I said cheerfully hopping into her truck. I saw that Travis took their car.

"Hey Connor doesn't have a car Katie." Angela said smiling.

"And?" I asked wondering what was up with the smile.

"He's your boyfriend help him!" She said breaking into giggles.

"Shut up, he's not my boyfriend."

"Well it's all over facebook." She said as if facebook was the greatest thing. I didn't even have a facebook, I didn't care.

"Well we're not, but let's drop him off at his house." I said agreeing with my best friend. (We never agree, but maybe that's why we're friends?)

"Connor! Get your butt over here!" Angela yelled.

"Seriously?" I said to her. She just laughed.

Connor seemed to understand and just hopped in. Angela turned on now Radio and we drove to his house in silence.

**Was it good? Please review!**

**Oh andlet's get to 50! You guys can submit Connor's crush when we get to 50! 8)**

**~*KUMQUAT*~**

**SIGNATURES! **


	9. Munching

**Hi! I really don't have anything to say except check out my new story all because of a bottle of perfume! Except its not reallu to new but still please read it! **

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while I was on vacation and stuff! And one last thing is I have 7 baby bunnies my bunnies Willow and Maisy both had babies! Eeepers!**

Katie's POV

Connor hopped out of the truck. His house wasn't really what I had expected. It's paint was chipping horribly, it looked like it was originally a dark forest green but had now faded, and one of the window shutters was hanging on an angle.

"Nice house." Angela commented. I wanted to punch her arm but instead I gave her a look. She just shrugged.

"Thanks." Connor replied. He knocked on the brown door to his dingy looking house. The door then was opened by a middle aged woman who looked like she was in her 40s.

"Connor? It's so late where were you?" The woman asked. I was about 99.9 percent sure it was his mom since she somewhat looked like them, she shoulder length brown hair and eyes just like them except without the mischievous twinkle the boys were known for.

"Travis took the car and Angela and Katie were kind enough to take me home." He said playing with a leaf her just plucked off a tree.

"Alright well get inside." She said looking back from Angela to me as if we were horrible bugs.

Me and Angela put the radio back on and headed towards her house which was just a block away from the Stoll house.

We sent up Angela's princess tent and sat in there and munched on cool ranch Doritos for about a half hour talking about school and stuff until our conversation wandered into the topic of Connor Stoll.

"So what's up with you two?" Angela asked with wide eyes.

I just rolled my eyes, "I told you before there is absolutely nothing."

"Katie I can tell when you're lying, you start scratching your hand." She said with a sly smile on her heart shaped face.

"That is really ridiculous Angela!"

"Nope Katie it's not it's completely true." She said still smiling.

"Fine want the truth!" I said to her.

"Yeah I'd love the truth."

"Fine! I'm fake dating Connor to make Travis jealous! Is that enough of the truth girlie!"

"Oh my God Katie you're in for a doozy, everybody knows Connor Stoll has a major crush on you!" Angela said starting to crack up.

"I'm going to sleep." I said feeling instantly guilty about admitting my crush to Angela.

**Sorry that this chapter was really short!**

**If I get to 55 reveiws I will update before the weekend! That's 10 reviews people!**

**~*KUMQUAUT*~**


	10. Stalker

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated its just I had computer problems and then the county fair and stuff so I was really busy with stuff and I have been cleaning a lot lately in the morning and stuff. So read on!**

If you're wondering why I felt guilty about admitting my crush it's because Angela, well she's exactly the type of girl you wouldn't want to tell. I knew it be all over the school by Monday so I might as well live with the consequences.

We woke up around 10 am. We made ourselves hot chocolate and finally I left. I'll admit I was glad to get out. Me and Angela aren't exactly friends, you see my dad knows her dad so that's why I was there, and they were both at the convention. Speaking of my dad, he would be home from the convention around noon so I had about 20 minutes until then.

I was pretty tired walking home from Angela's house that morning and wasn't really paying much attention. I had a lot on my mind. (Science project, Travis, History Essay, Travis, Math Test, more Travis) so my mind was filled to the top. I hadn't realized I was standing in the middle of a busy street until horns blared and I ran from the street back onto the safety of the sidewalk. They must've thought I was some crazy kid overwhelmed by drugs or something.

"Dad I'm home." I said out of habit even though my dad wasn't there.

"Katester it's not your dad, it's papa Travis." A voice of Travis Stoll said to me. Oh my God how is he in my house!

I was tempted to run out of the place but instead I grabbed a baseball bat.

"I'm armed Travis so get out of my house!" I screeched.

"Seriously a guy tries to surprise someone but instead he gets physically abused? That's harsh Katie, that's harsh." He said. Ugh I was going to find him.

"Well I don't appreciate someone hiding out in my house!" I screamed while walking up the stairs.

"Take a chill pill girly." He said. Oh crap it sounded as if it was from my room.

I quietly pushed on my door. It was open so he was either in here now or was in there before. Yikers if he saw some of things in my room I'm going to erase his memory somehow or just bite his head off.

The closet! He was in my freakin closet!

'Gotcha!" I yelled as I opened the door. Travis ran behind me and I chased after him he started running down the stairs and I followed only to have my ankle twist and land right on top of Travis who I knocked flat on his face.

"You got me." He said plainly.

"Yay…"

Turns out Travis had a bloody nose and I twisted my ankle badly.

"You better rest it." He said to me.

"Yeah." I said agreeing. All of a sudden the doorbell rang. I swore under my breath. I pushed Travis into the closet. "My dad. If anything goes wrong I'll shout flying pigs." I whispered to him. He nodded. Oh crap if my dad decided to open up the closet he'd be face to face with his worst night mare… Travis Stoll.

I ran to the door.

"Hi dad. I'll take your coat." I said not wanting him to open the closet.

"Thanks Katie!' He said nicely to me.

"How was the convention?' I asked him.

"Fine and I need to get a different jacket out of the closet since it's getting chillier." He told me. I held my breath.

"No dad I'll get it. FLYING PIGS!" I said for Travis to here. I heard rustling from the closet so I hummed loudly so my dad wouldn't here.

"No Katie you won't know which one it is."

"Yes I will." I said back.

"Katie don't argue, just let me get it."

"But dad I need to!"

"Why?"

"Because."

"For God sakes Katie let me into the closet!' He said in a stern tone.

He lightly pushed me out of the way. I couldn't fight back since my ankle was twisted.

My dad jumped, 'What is Travis Stoll doing in my closet!" My dad shouted.

"Long Story." Travis said smiling.

**I hope to update soon!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Review!**

**Luv ya!**

**~*KUMQUAT*~**


	11. Rapunzel, Rapunzel Let Down Your Hair

**Hehehehehhehehehehehe! Mwahahahahahhahahahaha! Did you miss me? Do want to know what will happen? Are you sure? Well I certainly do as I am writing this write now I want to know how the heck this is going to turn out cuz I have no idea…**

"I-i- can explain-I started off saying only to be cut off by my dad.

"What's gotten into you lately, you're not the girl you used to be, I'm going to ask Travis first and see what he has to come up with." My dad said. His face was red as a tomato, I'd never seen him this mad in my life. What would the consequences be?

"Mr. Gardener, you see Katie left the door open and I knocked and no one answered, I didn't notice the doorbell. So I saw that it was unlocked and figured Katie or you was home so I plopped myself in to your beautiful home and saw that no one was there. 3 seconds later Katie opens the door and says dad I'm home, and I was upstairs at this point looking for Katie. So I told her I was here. She freaked out took a baseball bat chased me downstairs. She tripped over me and we had some little accidents," he said pointing to my ankle and nose, "So finally you ring the doorbell, Katie freaks out again and shoves me in the closet. And now here we are." Travis finished.

"Is that true Katie?" he asked. "I'm not sure about the beginning since I obviously wasn't there, but yeah I grabbed a bat and so on it went." I answered.

Dad scratched his head, "Since I don't know what to believe I'm going to say that neither of the Stoll boys are allowed in this house again." He said cracking his fingers trying to do his tough dad impression that never worked.

"Thank you, thank you!' I screamed and hugged him. He laughed, "Too easy?" I smiled, "Perfect."

Travis had to call his mom and explain the situation to her. His mom seemed not to care (must've been a regular for her) I on the other hand was sentenced to a week of child labor. I guess you could say my dad was easy on the punishments.

I awoke with a bang that seemed to be coming from the side of the house. Hopefully it hadn't woken up my dad, he seemed pretty tired and stressed from the fact that his teenage daughter was not turning out into the angel she used to be.

Since I was startled I rose from my bed and put on my worn out fuzzy pink bunny slippers my dad bought me when I was younger and walked across the room to my window. I rose it up to get a clearer view. I swear if I had to go to the bathroom it would've happened then and there. I now knew why Travis Stoll was in my bedroom. I noticed a rope tied to the window. He was climbing up the freaking side of my house!

"Hey Katie girl, I couldn't resist the punishment, you know how I am." He said flashing a grin.

"Oh yeah I know how you can be a horrible jerk who climbs into girls bedrooms for fun." I said sarcastically, also quietly since my dad was sleeping across the hallway.

"Yeah, that would be me." He was inching closer as he spoke. What was I supposed to do, push him off and let him tumble to his death? I was supposed to handle this the mature way.

"I'm telling my dad!" I threatened.

"Really Katie? And get yourself into more trouble? I don't think so babe." He said. Finally he grabbed the ledge to pull himself over.

"Don't call me babe and please get off the ledge or I swear I'll push you off and let you die!" I threatened again even though it was a lie.

"It's not nice to lie in other people's faces Katie." He said with a laugh and he finally raised himself over the window with this remark and tumbled on to me.

"Nice slippers." He remarked.

"Don't be sarcastic you loser and get the heck out of my room!" I whispered so my dad wouldn't hear.

"Be on the dangerous side Katie. You're just way to scared to admit to our love." He said with a smirk.

"Our love?" I said a little bit louder this time. His words had shocked me to the bone and by now I really felt like peeing.

"Don't pretend you don't know that we share complicated feelings! I mean the kind of relationship that we have is the best! The love-hate relationship! You hate me but secretly love me and to keep this thing alive I just gotta make you hate me more." He said to me.

"W-what about Sami?" I asked stupidly. I wasn't going to deny the love this time, it was deep down there and I'm not the lying type.

"Sami? You seriously bought that crap?" He said laughing loudly.

"Shut up!" I said hushing him by covering his mouth." I jumped back, "You just licked me! Eww Travis Stoll gross!" I said to him.

He just laughed like the idiot he was.

I snapped back into reality, "Wait Sami wasn't"- He cut me off rudely, "My real girlfriend. Yeah I paid her to pretend to make you jealous." He said and started munching on a sandwich he pulled out of his pocket.

"Oh my God!" I said. I was in shock. I Katie Gardener had fell for that! I should've seen that those kisses were fake and really that was not Travis's type. God I'm stupid.

"Well come on who wouldn't want to be paid to kiss me!" He droned on more and more about lame stuff I didn't need to here, I was just in to much shock.

"KATIE! TURN THAT TV OFF!" My dad yelled from across the hall.

"He's up!" I whispered to Travis.

"So?" Travis asked me.

"So? You moron he hates you!"

"I'll be going now Katie." Travis said and started climbing down the window. I ran into the bathroom cause now I really had to pee.

After I had finished what I had to do I entered my room again and had a recap of what just happened to me. I still couldn't pass it through my mind.

I lay down on my bed and pulled out my silver rhinestone covered diary. I know it's totally not me. You'd think it would be something green like 'Save the Planet' or nature stuff like that.

I finished writing the events down and closed my eyes.

**How was it? i will not continue unless i get 5 reviews! without them well u will never get to see this updated again... ever! so please review!**

**Kinda off topic but omg check out the song Perfect two by Auburn! I luv that song! =)**

**Please review! Oh and how will Conner feel about this?**

**~*KUMQUAT*~**


	12. I become a boy! not in a creepy way!

**Hiya! Sorry that it's been a while, but the internet connection wasn't working so poopy I had to wait a while to update stuff.**

**By the way the whole story is told from Katie's diary if you're wondering 8)**

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping. I rubbed my eyes tiredly and awoke to a fresh new Monday. What's going on with me and Travis? Yeah I knew you were wondering that. NOTHING! I still hate his guts. Ok I like him just a little. Yeah I know that I've been telling you that I hate him then like him for a while, but I just can't get it through my mind. It's just way to confusing. But I won't deny my feelings anymore ok. Here it goes new and improved Katie!

I went downstairs to eat my regular bowl of cereal that had to be whole wheat when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I groaned. I wasn't so keen on texting.

**(A/N Travis is bold and Katie is slanted. And don't mind the misused grammer k)**

**Hey **

How wonderful it was from the main topic of my thoughts. Travis rarely contacted me through electronics.

_Hi…_

My phone buzzed again.

**I got sum bad news**

With Travis news is never good…

_What is it this time?_

**I kinda got put in a er special place for boys**

_Like what?_

I knew the answer wasn't going to be a good one.

**It's Deer Creek Detention Facility for Boy's ;(**

My stomach flip flopped. Travis had got caught doing something.

_WHAT? And what's with the sad wink?_

**Yeah I know… I got caught stealing yesterday never thought me and connor would. Well connor didn't get caught just me **

_Really Travis Really! And you didn't answer my last question_

**Oh well I meant to do this : ( not this ;)**

…_._

**Bye then**

I didn't even reply. Travis was somewhere else. I wouldn't see him for a while. I guess you could say I get crazy ideas in the morning, and not in a good way. I realized I would be majorly breaking rules, but I needed to follow my heart. I know I've never actually had a crush or liked somebody, and nobody ever liked me. I've never dated a boy, never kissed one either. (Except my dreams) but Travis is a different story and I'm about to make him mine.

I knocked on Dale Gardener's door around noon. I looked around the grayish blue ice box house. I saw his car, so he must be home. Or he might've taken Mandy's car, but it would've been fine cause Mandy was also needed for my plan to work.

Thank God Many opened the door.

"Katie?" Wow it's been a while. Mandy Gardener said opening up the door.

"Is Dale home?" I asked her twiddling my thumbs. If there was one person in the world who could help me through anything it was my brother Dale.

"Yeah he's on the computer, but I'll call him for you. DALE!' Mandy screamed. Hopefully some passerby wouldn't think we were in mortal danger.

"Hey kiddo!" My 23 year old brother came and picked me up and hugged me.

"Don't yeh' think I'm a little old for that." I said smiling at my brother.

He smiled again, "You're never too old. So what did'ya come for?" he asked while Mandy swayed in the background.

"A very important reason." I said shutting the door of the house.

Dale led me too the couch and I explained the plan….

Thank goodness both of them agreed to my outrageous scheme. We hoped we wouldn't get caught. When we finally arrived at Deer Creek I was fidgeting a little with my costume that I'd be wearing for a while. (Well, maybe more then a while depending on how long I stayed.)

Good thing Dale is a cop or we would be in a rough spot.

Dale and Mandy pretended to be my parents while we signed in me as Cainon Gardener instead of Caitlyn.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Gardener." The administrator said to them while I hung in the hall.

"New kid." A couple boys said walking past me carrying school books. So it was like a school…

When they were finished talking Miss Trout (the administrator) walked towards me carrying a hand held sized detector and waved it all over me. "And now let me feel her body to make sure my detector wasn't lying" Miss Trout said. Crap she would feel my erm uhhh oh whatever my boobs! Miss Trout wasn't exactly the smartest fish in the pond. Hehe get it fish, trout. Ok that was lame. Well anyway she didn't sense a thing, must've thought I had a muffin top on top. I wore a heavy sweat shirt to cover up and also I wrapped a jacket around my waist so I looked slightly flat.

"Nice." I said smiling. Miss Trout just looked at me funny.

I had made it past step 1, but could I hurdle the rest?

**So yeah there was a nice change in plot and hopefully it will get me going somewhere awesome!**

**I won't update till I get 3 reveiws!**

**~*KUMQUAT*~**

**And poopy I started school so expect at least a week for every story :/**


	13. Allergies Are Bad

**Hi guys! Long time no update I know! I've just been busy reading….. THE HUNGER GAMES! Omg I have a major addiction with that series! Ahhhhh I read them so fast =) well I'm going to start updating faster =) so be prepared.**

I really hadn't thought this plan out thoroughly… Miss Trout led me up the steps to the 4th floor where my room would be. You might as well call it a cell. It was a room for 4 boys with two sets of bunk beds that looked extremely stiff and uncomfortable and a nice shiny silver toilet that smelled beautifully like cow crap. I freaked a little when I realized I would be sharing this cozy apartment with 3 other demented boys who probably did something crazy. And I was exactly what they probably wanted; a girl. A girl to do demented things to. Maybe they'd think I was just some crazy cross dresser? Yeah that would be a good back up plan. Miss Trout interrupted my thoughts when she told me who I'd be rooming with.

"Mr. Finn Reynolds, Mr. Scott Walsh and Mr. Paxton Jay. They're quite the lovely crowd."

After that I learned that Miss Trout is the sarcastic type. A boy with ash blonde hair entered the room. He stared me down. I noticed a big fat black guy behind him. You get an assigned bodyguard? Oh joy…

"Speak of the boys here's Mr. Jay." Miss Trout said crinkling her nose as if the boy was garbage.

"It's Paxton." I grumbled. Obviously he didn't like the Mr. idea.

"Paxton meet Cainon Gardner." Miss Trout said to me. Oh yeah I forgot about being a boy. Another thing to add to the joy list.

Cainon just looked at me. Could he see through my disguise I know I blushed somewhere in-between and that might have led him to believe somewhere in his delusional mind I was a weirdo.

A VERY loud bell rang in my ears. I flinched a little at the sound of it but Cainon and Miss Trout didn't move a muscle.

"Well Cainon off to counseling for you and Mr. Gardner why don't you head outside, a bus is waiting to take a group of you off to the park for community service week."

Me and Miss Trout stomped down the grey halls of Deer Creek Detention Facility for Boys. When we were up to the front door she told me she had to go. (Looks like my prayers were answered) and that a new guide would take me around. Her name was Chella McMoore. She sounded lovely. At least she was a lot different then Miss Trout.

Chella practically bounced into the room.

"Sooooo who's the newbie!" She said with a smile that even Santa Claus would be jealous of. I raised my hand caustically.

She gives me a big hug and a load of her freshly curled red hair falls into my face and I can't help but sneeze.

"Allergies? There bad sweetie, real bad." She says to me. I nod because what the heck else was I supposed to do.

Together we climbed up the bus and I'll admit my heart did a couple back flips when I saw who was sitting all alone.

Chella tried to get me to sit next to her but I kept up my act of being a stubborn kleptomaniac and sat next to Travis. He gave me a look of disgust.

"Hey." I say trying not to meet his eyes. But he looks into mine and says one word.

"Really?"

I paused unable to decide what to say.

"Yeah." I say after a brief period of time.

"Why would you do this?"

"Because." I was very tempted to say because I love you but I kept my mouth shut.

"I tried to tell you all along Katie."

"Tell me what?" I blushed. People were staring at us.

He didn't answer and we rode along in silence….

**Sorry for the short chapter but I got to leave for my dad's and I wanted to put something up =)**

**REVIEW click that button foo**

**~*KUMQUAT*~**


	14. the last chapter!

**Heyy…. This story has been soooo fun to write but sadly it has to come to a close…..**

**THIS IS THE FREAKIN LAST CHAPTER**

We sat in silence until the bus came to a stop. I was lumping inside. He knew it was me. Why the heck did I disguise myself? Waste of time? Maybe….

Chella stood up her curls bouncing all over.

"Its time to leave the bus! Whooo hoo. Watch your step it's a little tricky getting down." She said and sat down.

"You know I think Ginger's have their own religion." Travis whispered in my ear.

"Stereo-typical much?" I said laughing. Travis just smiled. Don't pull a move buddy….

Me and Travis headed for the woods.

"Alone at last." He said as we walked deeper into the woods. (where we were supposed to be picking up litter) I pulled off my wig and through my sweatshirt to the ground letting my black hair flow to my shoulders.

"You're pretty." Travis told me.

"I was expecting something like that." I said smiling. This was all too awkward! Was I finally admitting to Travis about everything?

"I'm sorry for all the pranks I ever pulled on you-" I cut him off, "Don't be sorry, I would've never fell in love with you." I said. Instantly after I said it I flushed. I was being an immature idiot for admitting my love. No one could deny that.

"Do you love me? I mean do you really? What's with the sudden change in you Katie? I mean even though all those years I told you 'One day you'll fall in love with me Gardner! Don't doubt my hotness.' Or something like that, I actually doubted you coming around." He said. Whoa Travis was going deep and I didn't know how to feel about it.

"Ummm." I paused. Travis looked at me anxiously. I took a deep breath. "Yes I love you. Yes I really love you. And there has been no sudden change I've always loved you. You were right and I'm just a really good actress." I said it all in one breath.

Travis smiled the goofiest grin ever. His curly hair sticking up and his pointed nose and ears, his arched eyebrows God I loved everything about him!

"I love you too Katie." He said. This was it big time. Would he kiss me? Ok truth is I didn't want him to kiss me… I'm a baby when it comes to love. I mean who knows where his lips have been! It's Travis freakin Stoll we're talking about here!

Looks like Travis wasn't in the mood for lip locking. (secretly thrilled) Travis had something else on his mind.

"Do you know where we are?" I asked shocked breaking the love chain.

Travis turned around. "No. Wanna have a little fun." He said winking.

"Perve!" I said punching his arm. "No seriously Stoll where are we?"

"Beats me. I've never been to these woods before; I'm just a kid in a detention center after all."

"You're really proud of that aren't you?" I said. He smiled, 'Oh yeah."

We walked. To be honest neither of us cared where we were, we just wanted to get away from Chella and Ms. Trout.

Travis stranded off topic, "Do you think Ms. Trout is married?"

I laughed and leaned against a mossy, green tree, "Who would marry that witch?"

"Ha I don't know. Would you marry Ms. Trout for a million dollars and then adopt 24 starving babies from Africa? Did I mention you have to never divorce and live in a 3 room apartment?" Travis asked with a straight face. How he did that I'll never know.

"Travis! That's racist and rude! And I'm not a lesbian I like you!" I said.

"I love how you take everything way too seriously." He sighed.

"I love how you don't." ugh… another one of those perfect cheesy kiss scenes. I needed to act mysterious or charm him in some way. I needed to be… sexy. Wait erase that last sentence from you memory! Katie Gardener being sexy? It's too much!

We somehow wondered onto a golf course.

"Want to play golf?" I said sarcastically picking up a golf ball. Don't laugh at me but I'm actually quite good at golf.

"Golf is for old men in sweater vests and polos." Offensive but true… I now wouldn't dare tell him golf and tennis were my favorite sports.

"Oh my God!" I screamed. Rottweiler. Running. At. Us. Scary. Teeth. That. Look. Like, they. Could. Kill. Us. In. one. Bite.

Travis and I made a mad dash.

"It's still coming!" I scream looking over my shoulder. We have officially held hands! *SIGH*

"To the pond!" Travis yelled. He's cute when he yells…. *DOUBLE SIGH*

We are laughing the entire way. On the dock the Rottweiler sniffs Travis's pants.

"The corn muffin." Travis says grimly and jumps into the water. Since we are holding hands I naturally fall in too.

"Travis!" I half laugh half scream! He is doing the same. We are then splashing eachother having the time of our lives oblivious to the dog owner panting and out of breath on the dock.

"Sorry bout' that kids." The lady says. "My dog Bessie, she has an obsession with corn muffins. Either of you got one on ya'?" She asks.

I bust out laughing pointing to him. My clothes are soaking wet. Yes Travis can probably see through my shirt. (Picked the wrong day to wear white) but did I care? No! We were laughing!

The lady saw that we needed to be alone.

"If I say yes to being your girlfriend will we get into messes like this all the time?" I ask smirking.

"Oh yeah." He said.

I couldn't have been happier when Travis did what I was scared of all day. Travis Stoll kissed me. Then and there. While swimming in a pond. (in a golfcourse) people were staring saying we were the cutest couple. Some guy was video taping saying that this was going on youtube. We didn't care. Ok we were making out now! It was thrilling, incredible and amazing all at once.

"I can't believe I'm kissing a stalker!" I say proudly.

"I'm not _a stalker._ I'm your _personal stalker _Travis Stoll."

I kissed him once again an felt as though my brain would explode!

**Its over! That wuzzzz super fun!**

**A BIG THANKZ TO 75 REVIEWS ON WHAT LIKE 13 CHAPTERS? YOU GUYS MAKE MY LIFEW WORTH LIVING! **

**LUV YA FOREVA**

**~*KUMQUAT*~**


End file.
